Emi
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: A girl who falls for the wrong guy. He promised her he'd come back for her. In reality he hadn't planned on coming back at all. He was killed during the revolution. Does she meet Mr. Right in Kenshin? Read and find out! Read and Review! Complaints about the story goes in form of PMs ONLY! Himura, Kenshin x OC Rating K for now, may change later
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback*

"I promise to come and get you when this war is over, when the new government is built and everyone can live in peace" he told her.

She nodded. "I cannot wait Michi, I cannot wait to start my life with you" she told him.

"I love you too Emi, and I'll be back" he said kissing her cheek and leaving.

She thought it was odd that he kissed her on the cheek and not the lips. Maybe he's saving it for when he came back to her.

Little did Emi know that Michi wasn't coming back, and it would be several years before would find out who had taken his life.

*End Flashback*

Ten years into the Meiji government Emi still sits in the park on the same bench where Michi kissed her ten years ago. She had noticed a lot of the men came back and a lot didn't. She thought Michi was still tied up or in jail.

Everyday she would sit there and everyday she grew sadder as she noticed Michi still hadn't returned.

One day two weeks later as she sat on that same bench a man named Kenshin happened to be walking by the park and saw her. He wondered if it was the same girl he was told about. All he could do was go ask.

"Excuse me miss, my name is Himura, Kenshin and I was wondering if you by chance know this handwriting?" he asked holding a letter out for her.

She looked at it. It had been ten long, painful years but she knew the handwriting and knew it well.

"This is Michi's writing, how did you get this? Where is he? Is he safe? Is he okay? When is he coming back to me?" she fired at him searching his eyes.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry but no he's not alright, he was killed. I talked to him before he died and he said there was a lady back in Tokyo that he adored and couldn't wait to be with her. He told me she had eyes as green as emeralds, that sparkled when she laughed. And hair a very auburn color that he loved to see the different colors that the sun pulled out of it" he said. "But he did ask me to give this to you, and I vowed to him to find you and give this letter to you"

Her heart was filled with sorrow and sadness. She felt betrayed. He had promised her he would come home and this red headed stranger told her he was dead. Should Emi believe him or not? She didn't know what to do.

"Take me to where he was buried" she told him.

Kenshin had vowed not to go back to Kyoto for any reason. "I'm sorry I cannot" he said.

"Why not? You told me Michi died, so now either tell me where he is buried or show me" she said with a little more heat in her voice then she had intended.

He shook his head again.

She was beyond pissed with Kenshin.

"If you read the letter Miss, you answer is in there" he told her turning to walk away.

How did he know the answer was in there? Did he have a hand in killing Michi? Or did Michi trust him enough to not let him tell her where he's buried...? Whatever the reason she was annoyed.

"Wait..." she called softly.

He turned around and looked at her.

She opened the letter and started reading it. Emi's eyes became moist as she could barely get through the letter from her beloved. She fell to her knees crying.

Kenshin picked up the letter and scanned it and sighed. "I'm sorry...I really am" he told her.

She looked up at him. "H-he lied to me...he said he loved me but he didn't...I am really a fool.." she said crying again.

Unbeknownst to them it would take them both a month before they started to date. Fate has a funny way of finding those that we need in life. Kenshin needed Emi as much as Emi needed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emi didn't have a lot of money so she stayed in a shack just on the outskirts of Tokyo. She offered Kenshin a place to live.

He helped her keep house and do laundry. She had decided it was time to get a job and get on with life. By the time she came home at night Kenshin had dinner and a bath ready for her.

Emi was always surprised at the way things were taken care of for her. During the day when she was at work Kenshin would be repairing the roof of the house and at night he had the house clean and the chores done.

On one of her days off Emi had decided Kenshin had done so much for her without her asking, she would do something nice for him like cook him dinner and warm him a bath.

When he came back from town, Kenshin saw what seemed to him that Emi was cooking.

"Oh no no no...don't burn, don't..." she said breaking down. "I can't feed us a burnt dinner"

"Can't feed who a burnt dinner?" he asked.

"You and I...I'm sorry Kenshin, I'm not much of a cook...I..never really learned it" she told him. "I just wanted to do something for you since you are always cooking and doing things for me"

He hugged her and smiled. "Oh Emi..I do these things for you because I want to, not because I have to or you tell me too. Do you know it's already been about a week since we started living with each other?" he asked her.

"Really? Already? It really feels longer than that" she told him.

He agreed. "Emi...I've been thinking, how about living in town more, it would make more sense than having to get up really early and taking you to work, I'm sure we can find a fairly cheap place that I could fix up while you're at work"

She looked at him. "Yes...I think that would be great, the walk is getting to be a bit much"

"Do you have tomorrow off as well?" he asked restarting dinner for the two of them.

"No..I do have to work, but I want a house that has been lived in and has had lots of love and memories to it...but I don't want to drive out the present owners.." she said.

"Don't worry, I will find us a good place just like you want" he told her serving her a delicious looking meal.

She broke down again. "You are just to good to me"

"No, I believe I was in the right place at the right time...how about a warm bath?" he asked her.

She started to nod but declined. "No..tonight I shall warm a bath for you"

"Really, it's no big deal at all" he told her firmly going to get the bath ready for her.

'He's doing it again, he's doing everything for me and nothing for himself. Hard to believe a week ago he was giving me bad news about Michi and today...we are living together' she thought to herself.

"Pardon me, Miss Emi..your water is ready" he told her escorting her to the bath house.

She nodded and blushed. "T-thank you Kenshin" she stammered going into the bath house.

The next morning after he dropped her off in town, he looked at houses that were fairly cheap and that could be use touch ups here and there.

He found the owner of one of the houses and went to help the elderly couple. "Excuse me honored sir, honored ma'am, why are you leaving this house? It looks like it's full of wonderful memories that it does" he said softly

"Because it's time for our parents to come live with us...don't tell me you are considering this house?" the oldest boy said.

"Well yes, it would be perfect for the girl I'm interested in and she works here in town, that she does" Kenshin told them.

"Do us the honor of just taking it off of our hands..." The boy said handing him the keys.

"But that's our home, we're not ready to go live with pompous jerks like you!" the old man said.

"That's to bad father, I had hoped you would want to come and live with either Yusuke or I" the girl said. "And I'm not being a pompous jerk...I'm being a worried jerk"

"Excuse me, what if I helped them fix it up? I can come and check on them everyday if you would like, so they can stay in their own home" Kenshin offered.

The siblings looked at each other. "Do what you want" The oldest said.

The girl looked at her parents and softened a bit more. "Yes, stay here and help them fix up the house...I can see they aren't ready to leave yet...we'll come back again soon to see if they are ready"

The parents beamed and hugged their daughter.

"You won't regret this Ember" her mother said.

Ember nodded. "Alright mother, we'll try it your way" she told her.

They hugged her again and Kenshin handed the keys back to them.

"This is your house I cannot take it from you" he told them.

"Oh no young man, we have a spare couple of rooms in here that you and your lady can stay in, I know you are probably used to sleeping in one room but unless you are married you sleep seperately" the father told him.

"Well, let's get started on that roof then" Kenshin suggested.

"What is your name young man?" the lady asked.

"Himura, Kenshin and the young lady's name is Emi" he told her.

"What's her last name?" she asked.

"I do not know, I only know her first name, she didn't give me a last..and what shall I call you?" he asked quietly.

"Eri and Kaname, our last name isn't important" Kaname said to him. "You met our children Ember and Yusuke..."

"Yes sir, they are interesting that they are" Kenshin said going up on the roof to start the repairs.

"They are that" Kaname told him handing him a board.

Kenshin could only wonder what Emi was like when she was angry. Not the angry she showed about Michi. Truly angry. Like some one really ticked her off angry. Could he handle that? He didn't know. He couldn't wait to see what his life would be like the more he was with her.  



End file.
